


【翻译】Like thoughts inside a dream

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当你觉得你的男朋友也许在心里偷偷地爱着他的哥哥，你会怎么办？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Like thoughts inside a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like thoughts inside a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206870) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



Jess是在一个星期三邂逅Sam Winchester的。不过要是你去问Sam，他会说他们是在星期五相遇的。

Jess遇到Sam的时候，他们刚上完美术史的课，而Sam帮她捡起了掉在地上的书。她当时想请他去喝杯咖啡，可是他那时候看起来心烦意乱根本就没心情理她，他的手里紧紧地抓着一声不响的手机，就好像那是解开世界之谜的钥匙一样。

过了六个月之后，Sam和Jess共同的朋友Brady在一个派对上介绍他们互相认识。到了第二天，Sam就请她去喝咖啡，言辞笨拙，脸上还带着可爱的红晕，而她同意了。

有时候Jess想告诉他，他们开始约会之前她就已经在美术史课上注意他六个月了，她的眼睛根本就没法从这个神秘的、帅气的、有着酒窝的大个子身上移开。而且她也不是唯一一个盯着他看的人。

不过Sam的秘密那么多，Jess觉得有权保留自己的小秘密。

*

他们第一次滚床单的时候，Sam在门上挂了只袜子（*表示请勿打扰），还用他那糟糕的音响播放齐柏林飞船的Kashmir。她真没想过这个一本正经的优等生会做这种事。然而她更没想到他会给她带来灭顶的快感，只用舌头就让她高潮了两次。

之后她笑着说他那是老一套。

而他用鼻尖蹭蹭她的脖子，得意地说:“那很有效，不是吗？这些东西会成为固定的套路不是没道理的。”

她紧紧地拥抱着他，说道:“那是当然，不过我真没想过你会死板成这样。”

他翘起一边嘴角露出神秘的微笑，每次当他几乎就要揭露些什么关于他自己的事而最终又没有表露出来的时候，他的脸上就会露出这种表情。然后他伸出舌头润了润自己的嘴唇。

之后Kashmir没再被播放过，而她从来就没见过他听经典摇滚乐，他和以前一样偏好比较温和又时髦的音乐。然而有一天，他们受邀去参加Jess一位表亲的生日派对，那位表亲是Styx的狂热粉丝，当听到Renegade的旋律在房间中回响，Sam的肩膀放松下来。这是她所见过的Sam最放松的一次。

不知道为什么，这让她感到隐隐不安。

*

他们搬到一起住之后很快就爆发了第一次争吵。Jess很清楚自己想要怎么装饰他们的公寓，不过她愿意尊重Sam的选择，也准备好了向他妥协。

然而令人沮丧的是，Sam似乎没有任何意见。每次她提出什么想法，他都会稍显意外地皱着眉头表示同意，就像是一点都不明白为什么她要向自己征求意见。

“我希望你也喜欢它！”有一天，当他们在选窗帘的时候，每次Jess给他看样本Sam都只是耸耸肩，这让她爆发了。“这是我们的家——我不希望你讨厌它!”

“为什么我要讨厌它？”他反问道，完全没抓住问题的重点。“你喜欢的话就买那红色的窗帘好了，或者那蓝色的也行，选哪种我都不介意。”

她伤心得不行，忍不住在商店当中哭了出来。

Sam的脸上掠过一丝丑恶的神情，介于轻蔑与仇恨之间的神情，或者只是她是那么认为的。这让她觉得自己很愚蠢、脆弱、一文不值。

之后他们一整天都没再说话。

到了晚上，他们睁着眼睛躺在对方的身边许久，没有互相碰触。然后Sam用极为温柔的声音坦白道:“我从来就没有过真正的家。”

“对不起。”她依偎在他的身边，轻声说道。

“我也有错。”他这么说着，伸出双臂拥住她。

*

“你在想什么？”某天傍晚，他们躺在床上，四肢交缠，呼吸沉重，汗水和高潮的余韵还未从身上褪去，床单在他们的脚踝处皱成一团。Sam又安静下来，他总是很安静。

“我哥哥，”过了一会他回答道，“Dean。”

她瞪着他看。他从来没提过他的家庭，而在他说自己没有家之后，还有在看到他身上那些绝口不提的伤疤之后，她觉得自己也许能够理解。

“是吗。他是什么样的人？”

“他是个大混蛋。”他说，然后他的脸上绽放出她所见过的最耀眼的笑容，明亮得几乎让人胸口发疼。

她眨了眨眼。“好吧。”她喃喃自语道，不太确定该说些什么。

“他会喜欢你的。”在短暂的静默之后，Sam用拇指抚摸着她的腹部补充道。这抚摸让她浑身一颤。“当他见到你的时候会使劲跟你调情的。”

这种认为Dean会调戏Sam的女朋友的想法让他听起来确实像是个混蛋。而尽管Sam的语气中透露出宠溺，他却似乎并不觉得那有什么不对劲。

她低头凝视着他放在自己肚子上的手。那只手很大，温柔地抚在她的肌肤之上，而它突然之间就像是有成吨重，让人不舒服的想法在她心里蔓延开来，使她不得不提醒自己保持呼吸。

Sam把头靠在她的肩膀上，不久之后就睡着了，柔软的头发扫过她的皮肤撓得她发痒。她在床上睁着双眼，听着他平稳的呼吸躺到天亮。各种各样的景象在她脑海中挥之不去：想起Sam的嘴唇在她身上流连，随着Kashmir的节奏移动；想起Sam那神秘的笑容；想起Sam修长的手指紧握住他那不再使用的手机，就像是在等一个永远不会打来的电话。那令人感到毛骨悚然的、关于Dean的念头插入了他们共享的每一段宝贵记忆，盘据在上，将它玷污，就像是窗上的一层油污。

“睡得好吗？”第二天早上，Sam慵懒而又深情地亲吻着她这么问道。

他看起来就和平时一样，一个棒透了的傻小子，有着可爱的酒窝，在床上很狂野，那个首次让她陷入爱河的人。没有任何迹象表明她昨晚的猜疑会变成事实，片刻之后她觉得自己肯定是疯了，居然会去想象那些不存在的东西。

接着她想起他在提到自己的哥哥时，脸上那耀眼得超乎寻常的笑容。那个笑容与他现在看着她时所露出的表情是如此的不同，让她的心往下一沉。

她不可能向他提出质疑，于是她只是慢慢地伸了个懒腰然后笑着答道：“好极了。”

她从未想过撒谎居然是这么简单的事情。

*

几个月之后，Dean半夜出现在他们的公寓里，并且证明了Sam是对的——他一见到她就开始调情。

也许她应该感到荣幸。Dean很美，没有别的词可以形容他，而且他调动了全身的魅力来吸引她。那双明亮的大眼，柔软的嘴唇还有洁白发亮的牙齿，如果是在以前的话这些都足以让她为之倾倒。

然而，现在，这一切都只是让她心里充满了病态的疑虑，让她去想这些东西会对Sam产生什么影响。看他的样子肯定是在为这会面感到兴奋不已，而她所知道的另一件事，就是他要离开了，他激动得血液澎湃，准备跟他的哥哥离开这里去完成什么神秘任务。

她以前不会把事情搞得这么复杂，可是她现在没法不去阻止Sam，喋喋不休地跟他说那个面试，而她实际上并不关心这个。她也不在乎自己听起来像是个爱发牢骚乱吃飞醋的女朋友，平时她鄙视不已的那种。“至少告诉我，你是要到哪去。”

但他没有说。就像是他看不见她一样，就像是他已经不在这里，早在房门在他身后关上之前他的心就飞到了远处。

独自一人留在公寓里，她不知道自己该怎么办。她不确定刚才都发生了些什么，她也不确定Sam是否还会回来。

她双手颤抖地打扫了公寓，然后处理了换洗衣物。 _Sam是个正派的人，他不会做那种事。_ 她这么对自己说了无数次，而每一次都有一个细小的、让人恐惧的声音在她脑子里反问道:“谁说他不会？”

她打开Sam用来放内衣裤和袜子的抽屉，准备把刚洗好并烫平叠好的衣物塞进去，然后发现抽屉的角落里有个正方体形状的盒子。在Dean出现过之后，她首次感到自己紧绷的神经得到了一点放松。

她知道自己不应该偷看，因为这也许是Sam唯一一个有正当理由来隐瞒的秘密，尽管如此她还是打开了那个盒子。她发现里面有只小小的戒指，银色的，朴素大方。而当她试着把戒指戴上的时候，它完美地契合了她的手指。

她低头看着自己的手微笑。尽管她还是不知道过去这几个月里她是否只是在想些无中生有的东西，为那些只会发生在希腊悲剧里的奇异情节搞得自己烦躁不已，但她至少可以在认识到男友是真的爱着自己之后放下心来，不去纠结那些她不应该知道的事情。（那些她永远不应该知道的事。）目前来说，这就足够了。

把戒指放回盒子里，重新收进抽屉之后，她收起剩下的换洗衣物，轻声哼着不成调的曲子，然后出门走向食品杂货店。

 _All I see turns to brown_  
_As the sun burns the ground_  
_And my eyes fill with sand_  
_As I scan this wasted land_

Kashmir的歌声自扩音器中响起。她往购物篮里扔了一包糖，努力试图不把那歌声看作是某种预兆。

她给Sam留了简短的语音信息：“嘿，是我……早点回来，好吗？我爱你。”然后继续购物。她要做些曲奇饼等着他回来。


End file.
